


oh boy, don't be shy

by fatal (cumrich)



Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrich/pseuds/fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>losing his dildo is maybe not the worst thing that could have happened, but jimin probably still could have done without the embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh boy, don't be shy

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods for all their hard work and patience!

In hindsight maybe Jimin shouldn’t have been quite so frantic. In fact, maybe if he hadn’t been so nervous, Bobby never would have found it in the first place. Not that he can say he minds all that much as of right now, feeling sluggish and fucked out. Bobby’s snoring next to him and well, Jimin doesn’t mind.

It’s kind of like they’ve christened his new place. Except Jimin imagines you don’t usually fuck to christen a place. That’s probably blasphemous.

 

  
  


 

_Fuck._

It’s not in the box. It’s not in the fucking box that Jimin _purposefully_ labelled as _school supplies_ because he didn’t want anyone snooping around. But the box had to tip over and scatter all over the floor and to Jimin’s horror, all of his various secrets — well, inasmuch as having a bottle of lube and condoms could be a secret, amongst other things — had landed on the floor. Bobby’s in the next room, setting down the last of Jimin’s things.

Jimin’s apartment is small, and he doesn’t have so much to his name that it could just disappear between the boxes, but he can’t find it.

He can’t find his fucking _dildo_.

Oh god.

“Hey, Jimin,” Bobby calls, walking out of Jimin’s new bedroom. They’d just fixed up the bed, put down the mattress and when Jimin had walked back out to get some water, he’d found his “school supplies” on the floor, no dildo in sight. At least the small vibrator hadn’t rolled off too.

Jimin attempts to smile at Bobby, more of a grimace in his panic and if he doesn’t find it, if god forbid Bobby finds it _first_ —

No, no. He isn’t going to think about that. There’s only so much embarrassment Jimin can handle and in front of Bobby? Even less so. Didn’t help that Jimin liked to lie to himself and insist that he wasn’t in love. Just lust. Or like, that place where you sometimes entertain the notion of dating your friend who, you know, maybe you fuck regularly, but you wouldn’t _actually_ date them because why ruin a good thing, right?

Right.

He has more pressing matters at hand. He needs to find a dildo.

“He — hey,” Jimin finally responds, a little shaky, eyes scanning the floor as he straightens out, firmly closing the flaps of the box. He shoves it behind two boxes labelled _kitchen_ and grabs the water bottle he’s left on the counter. 

Bobby’s got a sheen of sweat glistening against his skin, and Jimin watches little beads drip down from his face, rolling over the skin of his collarbones as they vanish under his tank top. Jimin swallows, hands Bobby the water bottle. He smiles again, maybe a little sturdier this time. It’s hard to tell because his mind’s still freaking out. Where the fuck could it have gone?

“Did you want my help unpacking?” Bobby asks, having drained the water bottle in one go. Jimin’s a little distracted, not just by the way Bobby’s arms seem to shimmer in the daylight streaming in through the windows, but from his obvious inner turmoil. How could a dildo just disappear?

“Um, no, no,” Jimin responds, eyes scanning the floor around them, praying that if it did roll all the way over to Jimin’s bedroom door, it was still hidden from sight. Maybe he would have taken Bobby up on his offer if he didn’t have such a dilemma on his hands. “You already helped so much.”

Bobby gives Jimin this smile, the one Jimin knows is indulgent and sweet and sometimes Jimin liked to delude himself into believing it meant that something more. “Anything for you, babe.”

Jimin flushes, head ducking and normally he could roll with Bobby’s suave charm, throw something equally disgusting back but fuck. His dildo. “Gross,” he mutters instead, and Bobby laughs, a bright sound, one that Jimin finds himself all too fond of.

“I can set up your TV and shit, yeah? I have the day off,” Bobby hums, stretching his arms, and he spreads open almost like a sunflower, basking in the sun, lazy but content. Jimin takes the opportunity to look around the apartment again, Bobby’s eyes squeezed shut as he lets out a yawn.

Jimin almost misses it, the bright pink base hidden behind a suitcase. He’d thrown most of his clothes into it, and he’s kind of furious at the universe for letting his dildo roll a full ten feet away from the kitchen. If he shifts back just a little, it’s fully in view and if Bobby moves toward Jimin’s small TV, he’ll see it, too.

Jimin sneaks a glance back at Bobby, trying to keep inconspicuous, before he shuffles a little closer to his suitcase. Maybe if he kicks it a little further up he can hide it from sight and just go back and —

"Oh, yeah, I put your other suitcase in your room already. Hope that was cool?" Bobby comments, zoning in on exactly what Jimin's looking on. This was not the time Jimin needed Bobby to be observant. "I'll get this in your room, too, start the TV after."

"No!" Jimin exclaims, biting his tongue when Bobby looks taken aback, eyebrow arching. "Uh, I mean, I — I can do it. Seriously, thanks so much for all your help."

"You okay?" Bobby asks, hand reaching out to pat Jimin's bicep. He looks confused, like Jimin's acting weird, and well, he is acting weird but this is a matter of what remains of his dignity. "I don't mind helping out bro."

"I know," Jimin breathes, smiling shakily, hoping that maybe he can distract Bobby. Except Bobby, helpful, stupid Bobby gives him a dazzling smile and walks over to the suitcase. Jimin nearly lunges after him.

"Then just lemme help out," Bobby says, grabbing the suitcase and Jimin's mouth is hanging open, eyes wide. He feels very much like a deer caught in the headlights, absolutely frozen to the spot. "Shit, I think something — Oh."

Oh is right.

"Um," Jimin starts, palms sweaty and heartbeat erratic in his chest, like a snare drum out of tune. "It's..."

Bobby bends down to pick it up and Jimin's knees nearly give out, face flaming red as he takes in Bobby's hand wrapped out his pink dildo. For a moment, Bobby just sits there, squatting, dildo in hand as if this were a common occurrence. Maybe it was for him. Maybe he found dildos at people's places all the time. He probably got around. Except Jimin knew they were both just fooling around with each other.

"This is pretty impressive," Bobby finally says, looking back at Jimin with an amused smirk. "Nice colour, too."

Jimin gapes, embarrassment burning him up from the inside out until he thinks he can feel the curl of horror right down to his toes. Bobby stands up, Jimin's suitcase forgotten as he walks over to him, eyes still fixed on Jimin's dildo. It's ridged, base of the dildo thicker than the rest. It's shaped to look like a real cock, save the ridges but Jimin likes the added texture.

“This is why you were acting weird,” Bobby says, more to himself, jiggling the dildo as he stares at it. Jimin watches him trace a finger over the ridges, makes an approving sound in the back of his throat. “Did you not want me to see it?”

“Would _you_ want me to find _your_ dildo?” Jimin accuses, cheeks still burning in humiliation. He’s got his arms crossed over his chest now, Bobby giving him an entirely too amused smirk, eyes fixing back onto the dildo. It isn't _that_ interesting, Jimin thinks furiously.

"You know I never thought to get one,” Bobby comments, lips pursed, as if he’s missed out on something. For a split second, Jimin imagines Bobby fucking himself with a dildo, shaking the thought away a second later. Later, later.

“This is bigger than me," Bobby adds, almost with a hint of jealousy, mouth curled downwards. Jimin wants to laugh at the absurdity of it but then Bobby's giving him this teasing, knowing look and this isn't headed in quite the direction he'd been expecting. "I guess I should have known you'd like toys. Who do you think about, Jiminnie, when you fuck yourself on this thing?"

There's an accompanying waggle of his eyebrows and Jimin is beyond mortified, heat radiating off his face in waves. He splutters, reaching to snatch the dildo from Bobby's hand but he laughs, pulls it out of Jimin's reach. "Definitely not you!"

"So definitely me then, nice," Bobby grins, delighted and he's got a hold on Jimin's wrist, laughing as he pushes into Jimin's space. Before Jimin knows it, Bobby's got him backed up against a wall, bodily pressing against Jimin. "Wouldn't mind watching you fucking yourself with this, you know."

Jimin flushes, eyes narrowing. "Give it back."

"Sure babe," Bobby grins, giving the toy back to Jimin easily. He's not even sure what to do, grabbing it from Bobby's hand but he’s got Jimin pinned to the wall, hands settling on Jimin’s hips. He leans in, kisses his way up Jimin's jaw until he reaches Jimin's ear. "You'd like that right? Putting on a little show for me?"

"Shut up," Jimin mutters, squirming in Bobby's hold. His belly's in coils, a strange sort of rush burning through him but he can't quite look Bobby in the eye yet, can't handle the smug self-assurance. "Stop acting like you wouldn't love it."

"I _would_ love it," Bobby breathes, hips grinding against Jimin's and this is really not what he was expecting, breath catching in the back of his throat as Bobby gets a leg between Jimin's thighs. "Bet you'd look real hot, your tight ass squeezing around that thing, getting all desperate to come. Right, Jiminnie?"

Despite the way his skin feels overheated, Jimin finally feels a little more in control of the situation, eyes falling onto Bobby's mouth, lips curled upwards into a smirk. He whines when Bobby leans in and kisses him, open mouthed and lazy, licking his way into Jimin's mouth until he's sucking on Jimin's tongue, hips rolling against Jimin's. He's half hard already, free hand smoothing up Bobby's naked arms. 

"You wanna watch me fuck myself on a dildo that bad?" Jimin manages between kisses, nearly breathless, Bobby groaning low and guttural in his throat. If he could push himself up against Jimin any more, Jimin thinks he would, hands working to hike him up against the wall. Jimin's legs come up to wrap around Bobby's waist, one of Bobby's hands cupping his ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Fuck yeah," Bobby says, hips working slow grinding circles against Jimin's cock. He can feel Bobby's hardness through his jeans, likes the haze of lust in Bobby eyes, the way he can't seem to get enough of him. 

He feels daring enough, brings the dildo to his mouth before swirling his tongue around the tip, pushing the head past his lips, eyes locked with Bobby's. Bobby hisses, curses under his breath before he's pulling it out of the way to kiss Jimin himself, hungry and a touch desperate. His hand's slipped between Jimin's ass cheeks, fingers digging against Jimin's entrance, the fabric of his sweats giving away easily. He keens when Bobby bites at his lip, sucks in the bruised flesh as he maneuvers them away from the wall.

Jimin's so preoccupied with Bobby's mouth, with Bobby’s hands groping his ass, he doesn't notice they're in his room until Bobby's pushing him down onto his bed, straddling his hips. He pins Jimin's wrists above his head, leaning down to kiss Jimin to his fill, grinding down against him teasingly. It's not nearly enough and Jimin feels wound up, teetering on the edge of desperation.

"Bobby," Jimin whines, straining against Bobby's hold. The dildo's fallen out of his hand, attention preoccupied by the taut stretch of Bobby's muscles as he holds Jimin down. 

"You like that right, baby?" Bobby asks, kisses moving down until he's sucking a bruise against Jimin's neck, right under his jaw. It's going to be impossible to cover up and Jimin can't find it in himself to care. Bobby has him pinned with one hand, the other pushing his t-shirt up, palm of his hand smoothing up over Jimin's skin. He takes a nipple between the pads of his fingers, pinches experimentally, harder when Jimin's body arches up into the touch. His mouth follows his fingers, teeth sinking into the hardened bud, and Jimin shivers bodily, can't hold back the way his moan rises in pitch. Bobby licks at the bite he's left, pushes Jimin's shirt up until it's bunched up under his armpits, before raking his teeth over the other bud.

"Tho — thought you wanted to see me play with my dildo," Jimin rasps out, gasps when Bobby tugs particularly hard, hand freeing up his wrists.

Bobby hums as he pulls back, grinning wolfishly. "Didn't know you were so eager to show me."

Jimin feels a rush of embarrassment, has to force himself to keep eye contact with Bobby. He feels breathless, chest heaving, Bobby's fingers never stilling as they stroke up and down Jimin's abdomen. He works off Jimin's t-shirt, hand curling around Jimin's neck as he kisses him.

"You know where your lube is?" Bobby asks between kisses, fingers toying with Jimin's nipples again. Ever since he'd discovered how sensitive they were, he hadn't been able to stop playing with them, always carefully watching Jimin fall apart.

"Y-yeah," Jimin answers, thinking back to his box. "I — I'll go get it."

Bobby rolls off of him, but as Jimin pushes off the bed, he grabs Jimin's wrist to pull him down for another kiss, working off Jimin's sweats and underwear in one go. He licks a strip up Jimin’s cock, mouth sucking on the head and Jimin’s knees nearly buckle out under him at the unexpected attention, hands scrambling for purchase on Bobby’s shoulders.

“Fuck, y-you — ah,” Jimin starts, whines when Bobby fondles his balls, looking up at Jimin with a mouthful of cock and somehow he still looks like he’s smirking. He hums around Jimin’s cock, vibrations coiling in the pit of Jimin’s belly.

“You can fuck me all you want after you get that lube,” Bobby smirks, mouth popping off of Jimin’s cock obscenely, smacking Jimin’s ass as he rushes out of the room for the lube. He manages to find the remote control for his dildo, too, amongst the mess in the box, finds Bobby stripped down to his underwear when he gets back, snapback still on.

It had maybe come up more than once that Jimin really liked it when Bobby fucked him with his hat still on.

He’s got the dildo in his hand, and a giant grin on his face as he waits on Jimin’s bed. Jimin eyes the dildo, walking slowly over. Bobby lets him straddle him, hands immediately moving to cup Jimin’s ass, fingers kneading into the muscle.

“Have I told you how much I love your ass lately?” Bobby tells him, kissing along Jimin’s collarbones, tongue lapping at the junction between Jimin’s neck and shoulder. A month ago, Jimin walked around with Bobby’s teeth imprinted in his skin for nearly two weeks in that exact spot, Taehyung and Jeongguk’s judgmental looks almost enough to shame Jimin into wearing turtlenecks permanently in the summer. Except Jimin loves every mark Bobby leaves against him, still has splotchy yellow remnants of Bobby’s fingers on his waist from their last fuck.

“This morning,” Jimin smiles, arms wrapping around Bobby’s neck. “When you were behind me on the stairs.”

“Mmm, your ass did look really good,” Bobby hums, finger pressing at Jimin’s entrance, tracing the rim. Jimin pushes into it, grinding down against Bobby’s cock, painfully hard. “Can’t wait to see it swallow up that dildo. Think you can take my cock with it? Bet you’d like that, ass so fucking full, stretched to the limit. You’re always such a greedy lil hoe, aren’t you baby?”

Jimin groans, fingers digging into Bobby’s shoulders, the thought shooting down his spine until he feels sparks at the small of his back. Bobby’s finger pushes past the rim of Jimin’s hole, always up for teasing Jimin crazy and his cock twitches in anticipation, lust clouding his mind.

“You can — you can do it,” Jimin hiccups, meeting Bobby’s eyes. He’s got his mouth sucking hickies against Jimin’s chest, dark red bruises blooming purple against Jimin’s pale skin. 

“I can do what?”

“Fuck me with it inside,” Jimin answers, heady with want and Bobby’s eyes widen, like he can’t believe what Jimin’s offering. He can’t quite believe it himself.

“Fuck,” Bobby exhales, hand fisting into Jimin’s hair. “Fuck, you think you can handle it?”

Jimin nods, but Bobby’s hand is firm in his hair and it’s not fair that Bobby knows all of Jimin’s weaknesses. “Ah — wanna feel you inside.”

“Of course you do, baby. You’re my little cockslut, aren’t you? Just love being filled up with cock, with cum, so fucking greedy.” Bobby’s voice is hoarse, and he’s flipping them over, has Jimin on his back again. “Nothing’s ever enough.”

Jimin whines, high pitched and embarrassed, cheeks flooding with heat as he nods, eyes half-lidded. “Please, please, yes, just — ”

Bobby's got the bottle of lube, cap flipping open with one swift motion but Jimin wants to do this himself, taking the bottle from him. He doesn't wait for Bobby to say anything, pouring lube onto his fingers and it's cold but Jimin doesn't care, fingers finding his entrance as Bobby spreads his legs farther apart.

Jimin pushes a finger in easily, thrusting in shallowly and Bobby's wrapping a hand around Jimin's cock, fingers squeezing around the base. He works the tight ring up and down Jimin's length, thumb rubbing at the tip, pushing into the slit as Jimin works in a second finger. 

"You're doing so good baby," Bobby praises, watching Jimin's fingers disappear inside of him and he's not sure if he wants to fuck down on his fingers more or into the pressure of Bobby's hand. "Keep going baby, you got this."

"Gonna — gonna come, Bobby, please," Jimin pants, third finger working into himself and Bobby's adding lube down the cleft of Jimin's ass, letting it pool into Jimin's hand, drip into his hole as Jimin fucks himself open.

"Soon, baby. Just a little longer," Bobby soothes, stroking his stomach as he squeezes Jimin's cock and Jimin's so close, fingers curling into the spongy tissue of his prostate. 

Jimin sobs, has four fingers working into himself and Bobby watches ravenously, hand tight around Jimin's cock to keep him from coming all over himself. "Where — where is it?"

"Shit, yeah, here, right here," Bobby's answering, grabbing the dildo from somewhere behind him but his eyes are fixed back on Jimin's ass, entranced, hands spreading his ass apart. "You look so hot, Jimin."

He keens at the praise, arching off the bed as he rubs against his sweet spot and he wants Bobby desperate for him, wants to make Bobby feel the way he makes Jimin feel. Hot and needy and so so in love.

“L-lube,” Jimin instructs and Bobby catches on fast, pouring lube onto the dildo before he hands it to him. Jimin pulls his fingers out, feels empty as he readies himself for the dildo.

Bobby helps him up, holds him upright as Jimin gets onto his knees, dildo placed just under him. Jimin pushes Bobby’s hands away, lining himself up with the dildo before he sinks down slowly, the girth of the dildo stretching him out pleasantly, ridges dragging along inside him and he moans, a stuttering sound as he sinks down all the way. His breath’s ragged, chest heaving as he lets himself adjust to the burn, the fullness.

“There’s a remote,” Jimin tells Bobby, who doesn’t seem to register what Jimin’s saying until he repeats himself and then Bobby’s looking behind him, and Jimin finds himself staring at the _WE THE NORTH_ lettering embossed into his hat. He hands Jimin a small, pink plastic remote and Jimin turns it on, low intensity vibrations pulsing through him and it feels good, the way his body buzzes. He has to hold the dildo down as he lifts off, only to slide back down and he’s slow at first, working up his speed but the angle’s making his back hurt so he does the next best thing and just starts fucking the dildo into him. Bobby lets out a moan, palming himself through his boxers and Jimin feels a rush of adrenaline at the sight of him getting worked up.

“It vibrates,” Bobby breathes, taking the remote from Jimin and before he knows, Bobby’s clicking the remote to a higher intensity and Jimin’s gasping, unprepared as the dildo sends a rush of vibrations against his prostate. He lifts off, watches Bobby watch him, eyes enraptured by the sight of the dildo disappearing into Jimin every time he fucks himself down onto it. Jimin moans at the sight, Bobby's snapback pushed upwards, revealing his hair.

“B-Bobby,” Jimin whines, nearly tipping backwards as he shudders through the vibrations rippling through his body. He steadies himself with a hand, Bobby reaching out to grab him in the next second, placing Jimin’s hands on his shoulders. Jimin bottoms out on the dildo, and Bobby chooses that exact moment to up the intensity again, Jimin crying out as his body wracks with pleasure. “Please, please, it’s — ”

“It’s what baby?” Bobby asks, reaching to hold Jimin’s dildo steady at the base. Jimin’s thighs shake as he lifts himself back up, sinking back down and Bobby watches, mesmerized, fingers occasionally rubbing at Jimin’s entrance as if hoping to squeeze in. Jimin’s used to the girth of his toy, likes how it feels pleasantly full, but the thought of Bobby’s cock squeezing in next to his toy has him whimpering, nails scraping down Bobby’s shoulders as he scrambles for purchase.

“Please Bobby, wanna — wanna come, can I — Bobby, ah,” Jimin pants, and he’s so focused on fucking himself on the dildo that he doesn’t even notice how Bobby’s scooted closer. Jimin’s on his back in the next moment, bounces on the mattress once, twice, Bobby fucking the dildo into him as he looms over him. It’s on full speed, vibrations rocking through Jimin’s body until he feels numb from it.

“Of course you can, baby,” Bobby murmurs, hand never ceasing as he fucks Jimin open, the squelch of lube ringing obscenely through the room. “Fuck, look at you taking this monster in. How often do you use it Jimin? Every night? Can’t go to sleep without fucking yourself open?”

“ _Bobby_ ,” Jimin cries, tears burning in the corners of his eyes, hands fisting into his bedsheets and he can’t think straight, skin on fire, and he can feel his balls tighten up, toes curling as cum splatters against his belly, body stiffening up. Bobby fucks him through his orgasm, dildo rubbing against his prostate, vibrations singing through his body until he’s sobbing from over stimulation, breath coming out in short, shuddering gasps.

"You did so good, so good, fuck," Bobby praises, leaning down to kiss Jimin, hand running through Jimin's sweaty hair. He's turned the vibrations off, but the dildo's still inside Jimin and he likes it. "I'm so proud of you baby."

Jimin lets out a sound he hopes sounds like a thank you, hands seeking Bobby out and he's always liked skin to skin contact, found it reassuring. But then, Bobby always has a tendency of making Jimin feel safe and taken care of and he's sighing into Bobby's kisses a second later.

"You really think of me when you're fucking yourself with that thing?" Bobby asks, once Jimin's breathing has evened out, a lazy contentment seeping into his bones.

Jimin blushes at the question, can't imagine it's too noticeable since he usually goes red during sex. "M-maybe."

And that's a lie because of course he thinks about Bobby, that's pretty much all he does but Bobby doesn't need to know that. He's cocky enough.

"Maybe huh?" Bobby teases, but he's got three fingers rubbing at Jimin's entrance around the stretch of the dildo, and when the first one squeezes past the ring of his entrance, Jimin gasps, mouth hanging open as Bobby pushes it inside. "You good?"

"Good," Jimin breathes, waits for Bobby to add another finger but he goes slowly, kisses down the length of Jimin's abdomen until he's face to face with Jimin's cock. He's soft, Bobby licking at the cum drooling down his length. Jimin hisses at the sensation, whining when Bobby pushes the second finger in. Bobby's pumping his cock to hardness, mouth occasionally working over the head, sucking up Jimin's precum. Fingers thrust into Jimin shallowly as he works him open, and the stretch of it burns, aches. Tomorrow he's not going to be able to get out of bed and Jimin's not sure if he's going to mind all that much.

"Third finger," Bobby warns him, pouring more lube over Jimin's hole before adding it in and Jimin's never felt so full, as if an itch he hasn't been able to scratch has finally been reached. It's not until Bobby's moving the dildo in sync with his fingers that Jimin feels the heat pooling in his belly, breath hitching as Bobby works in the fourth finger and he’s going to, he’s going to — 

“Fuck, Bobby,” Jimin cries, eyes stinging, and he feels so full, overwhelmed, breath caught in his throat as Bobby turns the dildo back on, vibrations low, steady and it’s distracting enough as Bobby pulls his fingers out. Jimin whines at the loss, sucks in a lungful of air as Bobby finally strips himself of his underwear, squirting the last of the lube over his own cock, aligning himself with Jimin’s entrance.

“I’m gonna go in real slow, babe. You have to tell me to stop if it hurts too much, okay?” Bobby instructs and Jimin nods mutely, just wants that final stretch, wants to feel so full he forgets how to breathe, lost to pleasure, to Bobby. “Jimin, baby, need you to tell me with words. You’re good, you still want to do this?”

“Yes, yes, please, Bobby, want — want your cock, wanna be yours, be your slut, _please_ ,” and it’s as if Jimin’s been holding everything back, words rushing out in a jumble as he begs Bobby to keep going.

“Shit, yeah, baby, of course, my little slut,” Bobby murmurs, kisses Jimin before he pushes his cockhead past the ring of Jimin’s entrance and it has Jimin tensing up, bodily lifting up off the bed. “I’m gonna go so slow baby, need you to relax. You can do that for me, right?”

“Y-yes, wanna be good,” Jimin replies, willing himself to relax. It helps that Bobby’s upped the intensity of his dildo, one hand squeezing at Jimin’s hip.

“So good, always so good for me, so fucking tight,” Bobby soothes, pushes in farther and the stretch of it is nothing like Bobby’s fingers, the burn is like a slow fire and Jimin’s tearing up, gasping as he takes Bobby in. “You still with me baby?”

“Y-yeah,” Jimin answers, breathy and Bobby’s stilled, waits for Jimin to relax again. He runs a hand through his hair, Jimin watching him put the snapback on and it makes him want to touch him. When he reaches out for Bobby, Bobby comes, like he always does, kisses Jimin over and over and over again, until Jimin’s whining for him to keep going, mouth hung open as he pants into Bobby’s.

“You feel so good baby, can’t fucking believe you’re taking me in like this, so good, so good,” Bobby says, breathless and Jimin thinks he might burst, the stretch impossible. His heart’s in his throat, tongue heavy like lead in his mouth as he tries to breathe.

Bobby’s all the way in, and Jimin is so full he can’t remember what it's like to breathe, can’t move, body strung out and pulled taut. He whines, a pathetic sound, watches sweat roll down Bobby’s face, snapback tilted to the left. Jimin buries his face in Bobby’s neck, holds on as tight as he can, sweaty and spent and he’s so fucking full.

“You okay?” Bobby asks him quietly and Jimin nods his head, finds himself sinking his teeth into the juncture between Bobby’s neck and shoulder. It’s a soft bite, nothing that’ll leave a mark, at least not yet. “Want me to move?”

Jimin shakes his head, still feeling unsure and Bobby doesn’t push, just wraps a hand around Jimin’s softening cock, jerking him off slowly. He likes how Bobby always waits, how he always asks and maybe Taehyung moving in with Yoongi was for the best because having his own place was turning out pretty great so far.

“Okay,” Jimin breathes, and Bobby doesn’t need to be told twice, pulling out of Jimin slowly before thrusting back in. He starts slow, let’s Jimin adjust to the movement but Jimin’s still got him locked in his arms, face buried in Bobby’s neck. The angle leaves Bobby's thrusts shallow, not deep and Jimin wants Bobby to feel as good as he does, how he feels sated and full and taken care of. He loosens his hold, falls back against the bed and Bobby’s still within arm's reach, pace quickening as Jimin pushes down to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Bobby groans, draws the word out and he’s sitting back on his feet, knees pressed into the bed to lift Jimin up, Jimin’s ass hanging in the air as Bobby holds him, fingers digging into Jimin’s hips as he tightens his grip. The new angle has Bobby fucking right against Jimin’s prostate, vibrations from Jimin’s toy coursing through him and Bobby’s cock. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. Love fucking you, babe.”

Jimin’s sobbing, feels overwhelmed but he loves it, loves how Bobby ploughs into him, fast and deep, and he’s cursing under his breath with every thrust in, like he can’t get enough, like he can’t believe it. 

“You gonna come for me, baby? Be really good for me? Wanna feel how tight you get,” Bobby coaxes and Jimin thinks he would do anything for Bobby and it’s not a thought he particularly wants tearing through him but it crashes into him anyways, that desperation, that need to please.

“Yes yes yes,” Jimin babbles, hand dragging through his own cum to take hold of his cock but Bobby’s batting it away to curl his own fingers around Jimin, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Jimin feels the same wicked curl of heat in his gut, fingers digging into Bobby’s forearms and he’s pretty sure he’s going to leave marks. Bobby leans forward, bends Jimin nearly in half in the process, fucking into Jimin so hard his bed shakes with them. 

Jimin trembles, orgasm building and building and he’s arching off the bed, mindless with it. For a split second, Jimin forgets everything, vision blurring, body crashing as he comes with a force he hasn’t felt. Bobby keeps fucking him, and Jimin’s face is wet with tears, can’t help the way he shivers, cum splattered all over himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bobby spits, thrusts erratic as he comes, the heat of his cum splashing inside of Jimin, filling him. He groans as he fucks himself to completion, Jimin hissing and whining with each thrust but as he leans forward the rest of the way, Jimin finds the bite he’s left, teeth sinking in harder. Bobby moans, eases Jimin’s legs down, pulling back only when Jimin lets go of him.

“Shit,” he breathes, nuzzling into Jimin’s neck and Jimin can feel cum oozing out of him, all over him. It feels dirty but he’s too content to care, eyes slipping shut. Bobby says something but Jimin doesn’t catch it, too far gone to make sense of anything.

When he opens his eyes again, he’s not lying sideways in bed anymore, and he feels empty if a little wet. Bobby’s next to him, a wet cloth in hand and Jimin wonders how he found that in the mess of his boxes.

“Hey,” Bobby smiles.

“Hey,” Jimin manages, voice coarse. There isn’t a single cell in Jimin’s body that wants to move right now except he wants to kiss Bobby and well, he could just ask, right? But he doesn’t have to, Bobby leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Jimin makes a sound of protest when he pulls away so he lingers longer, kisses Jimin a little more thoroughly.

“How’re you feeling?” Bobby murmurs, a hand stroking over Jimin’s flank.

“The best,” Jimin answers, somehow finding the energy to trace over Bobby’s jaw. Jimin really likes his jaw. “But kinda like I’m missing something.”

Bobby’s brow furrows and he looks concerned but Jimin’s shaking his head, voice slightly slurred. “Cause like I was so full and now I’m not.”

“Oh, okay, makes sense,” Bobby says, lips pursing together in thought. “I’ll get you a plug. For next time.” 

“Next time?”

Bobby grins, slipping in next to Jimin. “I think we’re gonna have to do that again sometime, don’t you?”

“Yes please,” Jimin mumbles, sighing contently as Bobby spoons him from behind.

“So a plug it is,” Bobby decides, kissing the nape of Jimin’s neck. “Won’t feel so empty.”

Jimin hums in response, Bobby’s hand petting his belly. Maybe losing his dildo wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen and maybe it made Jimin a little happier than he wanted to admit that Bobby was already thinking about next time.


End file.
